AROUSE
by Gigids
Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan ketika pujaan hati datang kala hujan dan hawa dingin mengundang? Tanya saja Akashi yang menahan diri mati-matian. AKAKURO. Friendship&Romance. Selamat membaca!


**AROUSE**

…

Hujan gerimis, menggugah selera untuk berteman dengan selimut ditemani secangkir teh dan kamu yang manis.

…

Akashi masih nyaman bergelung dalam kasur yang menjadi pusat kamar. Tangannya mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di nakas, mengecek jam berapa sekarang. Jam 07.48. Sudah siang menurutnya, namun karena akhir pekan, Akashi memilih bangun siang.

Lagipula, diluar sana, hujan tengah menghadang. Menimbulkan hawa dingin yang menguar, bahkan menembus _apartment_ mewah miliknya yang kini sudah berfasilitas penghangat ruangan. Dan juga, dirinya tengah sendirian, tak apalah sesekali mengumbar kemalasan.

Dering pintu terdengar. Menjadi tanda bahwa ada seseorang diluar, yang mungkin ingin melakukan kunjungan. Demi apa, siapa yang kurang kerjaan mengganggu sang kaisar?

Akashi berjanji akan melemparkan gunting saktinya kepada siapapun yang berani mengganggu masa istirahat-

"Akashi- _kun_?"

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shounen Ai

Fluff&Romance

Out of character

…

Atau tidak.

Tidak jika orang tersebut merupakan orang yang memiliki peringkat tinggi dalam hati Akashi. Ya, sudah sejak lama Akashi memendam hati pada si biru yang kini tengah basah kuyup, lalu memandangnya dengan tampang yang kata _inner_ Akashi seolah ingin dikecup.

"Tetsuya?"

"Boleh aku masuk?" Dan seolah mengerti tatapan kebingungannya, Tetsuya melanjutkan "Maaf mengganggu, tadi aku jalan-jalan dengan Nigou, tapi hujan, dan aku ingat bahwa _apartment_ Akashi- _kun_ disini, lalu mampir."

"Masuklah." Akashi menyingkir, mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk, "Tunggu sebentar," Kemudian pergi mengambil handuk. Untung saja kemarin dirinya sempat membeli beberapa handuk baru.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

"Apa?"

"Apa Nigou boleh masuk?"

"Tentu saja. Masuklah, dan kau perlu mandi."

"Ah, maaf merepotkan."

Mata Akashi mengamati, bagaimana hujan melingkupi tubuh Tetsuya. Membuat serat kain menempel dan mencetak sempurna lekuk tubuh miliknya.

 _Shit_! Akashi mengumpat dalam hati ketika mendapati ada yang bangun dalam dirinya karena memandang si pujaan hati.

15 menit kemudian, Tetsuya keluar dari kamar mandi, dan hanya menggunakan handuk untuk melindungi area privat, sedang bagian atasnya terekspos sempurna.

Bagaimana bulir-bulir air itu meluncur pada kulit putih mulusnya, kemudian bagaimana dua titik pada dada yang berwarna pink menggoda, lalu parasnya yang memerah akibat hangatnya air yang tadi dia gunakan.

 _Damn_ , Akashi hampir saja kehilangan akal sehatnya!

"Akashi- _kun_ , bolehkah aku meminjam bajumu?"

Tersadar dari fantasinya, Akashi segera menyahut, "Tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak punya ukuranmu."

"Tak masalah."

Akashi kembali, dengan membawa celana pendek dan kemeja putih. Bukannya apa, Akashi hanya ingin menyanggupi _fetish_ -nya berkedok meminjami.

"Kau bisa memakainya."

"Err, apa tidak ada kaos dan celana _training_ saja?"

"Aku baru saja _laundry_ , dan hanya ini yang tersedia." Bohong. Tadi malam Akashi sudah mendapatkan kembali bajunya dari _laundry_ yang berada di samping _apartment_.

"Oh, terimakasih kalau begitu." Ujar Tetsuya yang kemudian kembali masuk kamar mandi untuk berpakaian.

Sedang Akashi tengah menebak, bagaimana nanti penampilan Tetsuya yang sedari tadi membuatnya ingin melakukan ini dan itu diranjang.

"Akashi- _kun_ ," Tetsuya keluar, sambil membenarkan bahu kemeja yang longgar, "Ini terlalu besar."

Ah, mati sekarang Akashi tak apa. Tapi tidak, bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa mati tanpa melakukan apapun dengan adanya hidangan semelezatkan ini?

Lihatlah kaki jenjang mulus yang terekspos akibat celana yang hanya menutupi paha, lalu kemeja yang selalu melorot dibahu halusnya. Dan jangan lupa, aroma _vanilla_ yang entah mengapa selalu menguar dari tubuh Tetsuya.

"Hanya sebentar, lagipula kalau bajumu kering, kau bisa memakainya." Akashi menunjuk sofa besar, "Duduklah. Apa kau kedinginan?"

"Sedikit," Tetsuya menunduk seraya malu, namun Akashi mampu melihat bagaimana semburat merah tengah merajai kedua sisi wajah.

"Aku hanya punya teh hangat."

"Tidak masalah, justru aku yang merepotkan Akashi- _kun_."

Keduanya kini terduduk di sofa besar, kemudian berselimut tebal, dan menggenggam secangkir teh hangat yang Akashi siapkan sambil memandang hujan yang semakin deras diluar.

Hening merajai, Akashi masih memandang teman dekatnya ketika SMA. Tetsuya tidak banyak berubah. Otaknya masih tidak percaya bahwa kini mereka tengah duduk berdua, mengingat entah berapa tahun mereka tidak bersua. Bahkan, interaksi tadi seakan sudah biasa, padahal harusnya ada banyak pertanyaan yang menjelma.

"Akashi- _kun_?" Tetsuya menaruh cangkirnya, kemudian memandang Akashi, "Kemana saja?"

"Kau kesini tanpa tahu aku disini?"

"Jawab saja." Tetsuya menunduk lagi, "Akashi- _kun_ sudah lama pergi."

"Lalu darimana Tetsuya tahu kalau aku disini?"

"Aku yang bertanya duluan."

Akashi menyerah, intimidasi apapun takkan mempan melawan Tetsuya yang memang sudah beda dari sana. Namun itulah yang membuat Akashi begitu merindukannya.

"Aku meneruskan perusahaan keluarga di Ottawa."

"Lalu kenapa tidak pamit?"

"Saat itu semuanya mendadak dan-"

"Akashi- _kun_ menghilang." Akashi bisa melihat muka Tetsuya memerah, "Aku mencarimu, tak ada yang tahu, kau pergi tanpa pesan."

Dan bahu itu gemetar. Entah darimana datangnya keberanian, Akashi mengulurkan tangan, kemudian membawa Tetsuya dalam dekapan, "Maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Karena Tetsuya menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Ya, kau tidak menangis." Ujar Akashi sambil mengelap air mata yang turun dari mata Tetsuya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Rasanya aku ingin memukulmu."

"Lalu pukul saja aku."

Keduanya berpandangan, dan Akashi mengecup hidung yang kemerahan. Ini memang terlalu intim, tapi ya sudahlah, toh Akashi memang ingin menjadikan lelaki ini miliknya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Tetsuya tidak suka?"

"Bisakah Akashi- _kun_ menjawab tanpa pertanyaan?"

"Susah. Tetsuya tak berubah dan menggemaskan. Bagaimana aku bisa tahan?"

Akashi bisa melihat pipi gembil Tetsuya kembali memerah, "Itu bukan poinnya."

"Memang bukan." Akashi kembali menarik Tetsuya dalam dekapan, kemudian bercerita, "Selesai kelulusan, aku harus memenuhi janjiku pada ayah. Basket, kehidupan di Jepang, teman-teman lalu kau mau tidak mau harus aku lepaskan. Ayah menuntut keberhasilan, dan akulah satu-satunya penerus keluarga."

"Lalu kenapa tidak mengabari?"

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan untuk masa depan, Tetsuya."

"Dengan meninggalkan kami?"

"Maaf."

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku mencarimu. Khawatir, kesal dan marah. Aku selalu kesini, berharap kau pulang dan berkumpul lagi. Satu tahun, dua tahun lalu segalanya berjalan tanpa pasti."

"Jadi, Tetsuya memang selalu kesini?"

"Hingga minggu kemarin, Ryouta-"

"Tunggu, kenapa kau memanggilnya Ryouta?" Tanya Akashi tanpa basa-basi, membuka kedoknya yang cemburu karena Tetsuya memanggil Kise dengan nama pertama.

"Ryouta- _kun_ adalah kekasihku-"

"Apa?!"

"Dulu. Saat Akashi- _kun_ pergi." Akashi mengeratkan pelukan, posesif.

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak. Kami tidak berjalan lama,"

"Tentu saja." _Kau milikku sepenuhnya_. Lanjut Akashi dalam batinnya. "Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

"Hingga minggu kemarin, Ryouta- _kun_ memberitahuku jika aku diterima bekerja di perusahaan yang baru di Tokyo, dan baru sempat kembali hari ini dan mampir kesini."

"Jadi kau tidak tahu aku disini?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Tapi aku selalu menekan bel, berharap ada yang membuka pintu dan terbuka." Tangan yang lebih kecil menggenggam kaos depan Akashi, "Lalu tanpa diduga, kau disana. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku tidak disini?"

"Aku duduk diluar dengan Nigou."

"Meski dengan basah kuyup?"

Tetsuya mengedikkan bahu, dan Akashi semakin memeluknya menghempas rindu, "Apa kau menyukaiku?" Bisik Akashi lirih.

"Apa kurang jelas?" Akashi bisa merasakan tangan itu menangkup wajahnya, "Apa kau tak mampu membacanya?" Mata Tetsuya memancarkan banyak emosi, antara gelisah, takut, malu dan segala emosi yang merongrong, dan entah mengapa, kini bagai buku terbuka.

Akashi tak bisa menahan senyuman kemudian kembali mengeratkan pelukan, "Masa depan yang aku kejar, sudah tercapai sekarang." Lalu ditutup sebuah ciuman penyalur perasaan kedua kaum adam.

…

Mendekapmu, adalah hal yang aku inginkan seumur hidupku. Melepas kehidupan senangku saat muda tak apa, asal aku bisa bersamamu hingga menua dan ajal tiba.

End.

AN :

Hai, inget saya? ^^

Maafkan ya, belum sempat _update_ cerita, _real_ _life_ sungguh sangat menyita. Dan FF ini hanyalah salah satu pengalihan stres saya ditengah dinginnya hujan, dan sepercik kenangan #eh

Btw, kalau ada yang tertarik, saya _open_ _request_ bagi _reader_ :)

Tentunya dengan _pair_ Akakuro dan _One_ _shoot_.

 _Genre_ terserah (saya hanya ingin membuat _challenge_ untuk saya sendiri)

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
